theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Character Profile: Bruce Kibbutz
. - - . . . . . . . . 'Crossover Character Profile: Bruce 'Brucie' Kibbutz' ---- . -- . ROLE: . _, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, . FULL NAME: . Bruce Kibbutz, AKA: . "Brucie", "Roid-Monkey", "Little B", "Baby B", SBIN: . #'''___-_, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . _, FROM: . New York City, New York, USA, SPONSOR: . Roman Belic, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . N/A, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- __, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . N/A, FAMILY: . Mori Kibbutz, (Older Brother), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background:' . Brucie Kibbutz was born in 1977. Brucie occasionally mentions that he was once a "fat loser" that "no girl would want to date." He once awkwardly claims that if he were gay, Roman would be in big trouble, but then quickly stated he was only joking about being attracted to Roman. He also often makes a definite point of saying "Brucie likes pussy... remember that, all right"? Brucie indulges in what he calls "juicing" - injecting testosterone allegedly taken from Chilean bull sharks. It has led to excessive roid rage, and may account for Brucie's overactive excitement in most situations. He is a steroid user and possible dealer of performance enhancing drugs, something that has resulted in a few encounters with law enforcement. Brucie's older brother Mori Kibbutz is a domineering bully. Mori ridicules Brucie to no end, even now that they are both adults. Brucie's arrogant, self-absorbed and egotistic lifestyle is appears to be the result of living in his older brother's shadow, Mori constantly putting him down and becoming overly competitive. More than once, this results in Brucie quietly sobbing to himself. His bisexuality has also been hinted at, most significantly when he awkwardly tries to kiss Luis, even though he very quickly covers his tracks, claiming that he was just checking to see Luis wasn't gay. He also denies his bisexuality in an e-mail he sent to Nikola Belic. However, Brucie has indicated his potential bisexuality to Niko numerous times, occasionally asking Niko to touch a part of his body to feel how "perfect" it is or saying things like "I'd love to eat with your ass, bro. Not your ass, with your ass." when asked to hang out. Brucie is actually a quite successful entrepreneur who runs Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, a garage situated in the former Brooklyn Navy Yard. He makes a point of flaunting his money and has even started his own website called Brucie's Executive Lifestyle, the actual purpose of which is unknown, but which seems to be a combined blog/lifestyle guide. Brucie is a V.I.P. at the Maisonette 9 nightclub, and has his name laminated on the guest list. He favors flashy restaurants and trendy spots, and his favorite places are The Hard Rock Cafe and Planet Hollywood. Being in the business of cars (importing and exporting, customization and more) provides him many luxury and sports cars for his own use. Two of his own vehicles, a Dodge SRT-10 Viper and a Range Rover L322 Vogue, have a black and gold color scheme. In addition, he owns a Chris-Craft Stinger-390X powerboat and a Bell-407 helicopter, both for purposes of entertaining women and friends. He is a womanizer, and is openly disrespectful towards women; it has been implied that they are only drawn to Brucie because of his vast fortune, which he uses to take them on power-boating and helicopter rides throughout New York City. Brucie's attitude towards life has also attracted many friends and followers, including Roman Belic, who aspire to live like him. Roman met Brucie through his website, and eventually, Roman introduced Brucie to his cousin Niko, who started to work for Brucie. This well as forms an "odd couple" friendship (Brucie's attitude of loud, egotistical, self-centered and impulsive are the complete opposite of Niko Belic's). Nonetheless, the two become good friends over time. At one time it appeared as though Brucie was working for some sort of crime boss, as he ordered Lyle Rivas killed for cooperating with police, his car stolen and his gay cousin Tom killed by Niko for debts. Niko later learned that Brucie is largely a legitimate business owner (though his Executive Lifestyle Auto shop also hosts a "chop shop" in the back), and was not involved in organized crime. It is possible that the missions he sent Niko on were unnecessarily violent and mostly fueled by "roid rage". Following this revelation, Niko ended the business relationship with Brucie, however the two remain friends and socialize often. Brucie introduced Niko to the world of underground street racing, along with a stolen car ring. Niko performed a series of car thefts for Brucie, and then eventually was introduced to a colleague named Stevie, whose list of vehicles is much more difficult to attain. Brucie also tipped Niko off to a vigilante system set up by the NYPD, where they have contracted out assassinations to vigilantes through a "Most Wanted List". Circa 2013, Brucie had moved to Los Angeles and become the spokesman for Bull Shark Testosterone supplements. Appearing on the website for Bull Shark testosterone and even in a ZNN News report about the effects of Bull Shark testosterone, both of which mention Brucie as the spokesman. Brucie is also an avid Tweeter, with tweets covering his life and give-aways on calenders from 2012 that feature pin-ups of himself. . -- chop shop, -- roid-monkey, -- lifestyle coach, -- celebrity concierage, -- bullshark testosterone supplier, . . '''- Quotes: . :::::: -- "Be genetically different, baby!" :::::: -- "Let's put some bitches to the sword, VIP style! YEAH!" :::::: -- "Stay Alpha, bro." :::::: -- "Something like that, but a SEXY NUKE!" :::::: -- "I BREAK NEW RECORDS EVERY DAY!" :::::: -- "If I were a chubby chaser, he'd be in trouble." . . . ---- '''Transportation: . Being in the business of cars (importing and exporting, customization and more) provides him many luxury and sports cars for his own use. Two of his own vehicles, a Dodge SRT-10 Viper and a Range Rover L322 Vogue, have a black and gold color scheme. In addition, he owns a Chris-Craft Stinger-390X powerboat and a Bell-407 helicopter, both for purposes of entertaining women and friends. . :::::::: -- Gold-Wrap Dodge SRT-10 ''Viper'' Sports Car, :::::::: -- Gold Range Rover L322 ''Vogue'' SUV, :::::::: -- White Chris-Craft ''Stinger 390X'' Motorboat, :::::::: -- Blue Bell 407 Helicopter, :::::::: -- Yellow Lamborghini Murciélago Sports Car, :::::::: -- Red 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO Classic Super Car, . - Brucie Viper.jpg|Dodge SRT-10 Viper Range Rover L322 Vogue Gold.jpg|Range Rover L322 Vogue Chris-Craft Stinger 390x.JPG|Chris-Craft Stinger 390X Bell 407.jpg|Bell 407 Brucie Car.jpg|Lamborghini Murciélago FERRARI-250-GTO-5526_15.jpg|1963 Ferrari 250 GTO - . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- designer-decorated -- israeli-designed -- american-made . :::::::: -- IMI Uzi -- 9x19mm -- Gold-Plated Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- Desert Eagle -- .'50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, . - Gold Uzi.jpg|Gold Uzi Gold Desert Eagle.jpg|Gold Desert Eagle - . . . ---- 'Gallery: . - 179790_10200713866922540_769649610_n.jpg 226726_10200711428941592_1886504287_n.jpg 295478_3920261738479_320754283_n.jpg 314829_3902520934970_923433069_n.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:GTA Series Crossovers Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:~SR~ Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:Under Review Category:American